heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Radcliffe
Roger Radcliffe (or Roger Dearly in the live-action version and TV series) is a character from Disney's 1961 film One Hundred and One Dalmatians and its sequel. Roger is the husband of Anita and owner, best friend, and "pet" to Pongo. He was voiced by Ben Wright in the first film, Jeff Bennett in the series, and Tim Bentinck in the sequel and portrayed by Jeff Daniels in the live-action film. His singing voice however, was provided by Billy Lee in the first film. Appearances One Hundred and One Dalmatians At the beginning of the film, Roger is seen working on a song. Pongo, having grown bored with their bachelor lives, conspires to set his pet up with a girl. After seeing Anita and Perdita, Pongo decides they would be perfect, as they were both beautiful. Pongo sets the clock ahead so that Roger believes that it is time for their walk. Roger is then forcefully dragged along as Pongo attempts to get Roger and Anita to meet. Eventually, Roger and Anita end up in the pond of the park, entangled by the leashes of their dogs. Roger attempts to apologize to the upset Anita, and blaming Pongo for making her wet, but the two end up laughing. A time skip shows that Roger and Anita fall in love and marry, and the two settle in a small house near the park with Pongo, Perdita, and Nanny. Some time later, Roger is writing a new song but has only managed to get the melody written. He gains inspiration for lyrics after hearing the name of Cruella De Vil, Anita's former classmate. While Anita visits with her "friend," Roger writes a mocking song, relating the name to many frightening images. Three weeks later, Perdita is preparing to give birth to puppies. Roger is shown to be just as nervous as Pongo during the process, such that he jumps when Pongo licks his hand. He is initially overjoyed at the prospect of 15 puppies but saddens after hearing that one died. However, Roger is able to revive the puppy by rubbing it. When Cruella returns, intent on buying all the puppies, she mocks Roger’s song, which annoys him. Roger stands up firm to her, informing Cruella that they will never sell the puppies for any price. Cruella is angered to the point that she storms off, threatening to get even. However, both Anita and Nanny call him a hero. One night, Roger and Anita take Pongo and Perdita out for a walk in the park. While they are gone, the puppies are stolen by Jasper and Horace Badun, hired hands working for Cruella. Roger is shown to be saddened by the theft. He suspects Cruella's involvement, but neither he nor the police are able to connect her to the crime. That same night, while on their usual walk in the park, Roger becomes annoyed at Pongo's constant barking and forcefully drags him home, unaware that Pongo was actually passing the message of the puppies' theft through the Twilight Barking Chain. Roger punishes Pongo inside the house for disturbing the neighborhood, but Pongo finds a way to get out is the dog door to reach the Great Dane, named Danny who received the message. Roger is seen near the end of the film, around Christmas time, wondering why Pongo and Perdita had run away (unknown to him, they had gone to rescue the puppies). After hearing his Cruella song on the radio, he turns it off. It is revealed by Anita that the song had become Roger's first big hit, and had brought in more money than they could dream of. When a group of "Labradors" come bursting into the home, Roger is confused, but he quickly realizes that they are actually Pongo, Perdita, and the puppies. Roger soon realizes that there are more than 15 puppies, and as Anita and Nanny find puppies, he adds up the totals to reveal that there are 101 Dalmatians altogether. Together with Anita, he decides to use the royalties from his songwriting to buy a country home big enough to keep all the puppies. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Roger is shown packing up for their move to their new country home when seeing the spots from a large number of puppies inspires him to write a new song "Seeing Spots". Later, after moving to the country home, Roger is trying to adjust to his new life when he notices the newspaper showing a photo that includes Patch, causing him to realize that they have accidentally left the puppy behind during the move, and the adults frantically travel back to London in their car to retrieve him. They succeed in doing so at the end of the film and Jasper and Horace then confesses to him it was Cruella who was behind the dognapping theft. During the credits, a newspaper clipping shows that Roger's new song "Seeing Spots" wins him an award on music. 101 Dalmatians: The Series Roger appears in the series along with Anita and Nanny. This version of Roger is a combination of the musician version from the animated movie and his game-developer version from the live-action film, as he is shown working in both professions. He's also depicted with brown hair instead of blond. He is always aware of Cruella's evil schemes to get him to give up the farm. Other appearances Roger made a small cameo appearance as a New York citizen at the beginning of the 1988 Disney animated movie, Oliver & Company. He and Anita also made a few appearances in the animated series House of Mouse, in crowd shots. 101 Dalmatians Roger appears in the live action film, he's a video game designer. Category:Characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Music characters Category:Husbands Category:Disney characters